1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a clutch disc for a friction clutch in a motor vehicle, the friction clutch comprising a hub with internal gearing for its non-rotational mounting on a transmission shaft, a lining holder with friction linings located on both sides, and torsion damping devices actively located between the hub and the lining holder. The first torsional damping device is designed for low torques and, when viewed in the radial direction, is located relatively close to the hub. The first torsional damping device includes at least one input part and at least one output part, the at least one output part being rotatable against the force of springs concentrically in relation to a common axis of rotation. The second torsional damping device is designed for higher torques and is actively connected to the first.
2. Background Information
A clutch disc of the type described above is disclosed, for example, in European Patent 00 86 044. On this known clutch disc, hubs made of different materials are used which, when viewed in the radial direction, are relatively thin-walled in places, starting from the gearing which represents the means for mounting the hub on the transmission shaft. On these clutch discs with relatively thin-walled hub parts, or on hubs made of plastic, there can often be a danger that, at high torques or peak torques, the hubs will be deformed radially outward by means of their hub gearing. In the event of plastic deformation, the hub can essentially be damaged or destroyed.